Knocking On Heaven's Door
by ColorMySkai
Summary: "Good job Sky, friends are good, but be careful okay? No using Kuroi Hoshi! and-" I broke her off with a scowl, and a middle finger in her face. "Get it Kari!" I snapped, trying to hold back a the smile my lips threatened to betray me with. "Geez, some Angel you are" "Shut up" Horrible summary, sorry! Rated T for 'Bad Language', uhhhhhh, Rin x OC and Yukio x Oc. Yeah so please


...† Knocking On Heaven's Door †...

..Chapter One..

Complements Of IHop!

[...Hikari's POV...]

The sunshine gingerly shined across my face, annoying my eyes themselves along with the lids. The warmth was welcomed though, feeling pretty nice against my cheeks. I sighed lightly as I flopped my arm across my face, protecting my precious eyelids. I almost slipped back into sweet blissful sleep but my loud, and annoying, alarm clock rang out. Producing only a monotone beep and pure hatred for the thing.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-!_

I slapped my open palm on to snooze, shutting up the stupid thing. Sluggishly sitting up and scanning my half of our room in the Fujioka Orphanage; it was clean and tidy, except for the boxes packed in the corner, next to some highly colorful ones that belonged to Sora.

Speaking of the idiot.

Said girl was tangled up in her red ,white and black sheets, the comforter on the ground forgotten to this wonderful world, sleeping soundly with her hair draped across half of her pillow. Her mouth was slightly ajar; allowing her to actually breath, A small trail of drool lead from her mouth onto her red pillow. Making her more childish than she already was. With her bright ass blue hair, which was natural and not that I could talk, considering I have dark blue hair. And A bright pink 'Misfit' tank top (that rode up and exposed her tummy), and her black and white pajama shorts with cookies littered on them. Cookies.

I had to admit it was a pretty damn cute sight.

I sighed, again, and rolled myself out of my dark lavender sheets and stalked off towards the bathroom. Deciding that Sora could get her own butt up for once. Once I was in our dull black and cream bathroom, I peeled off my purple pajama shorts and white V' neck and stepped into the cool tiles of the shower. I yawned sheepishly as I fiddled with the handles turning on the water. Icy water rained harshly against my skin, shocking me awake.

"GAH! COLD!" I squeaked to no one in particular. Feeling like turning the water up to hot was like mission impossible, hastily grabbing the handles and turning up to lukewarm and then to a comfortable warmth. I grabbed the shampoo and squished the proper amount of the strawberry scented soap. I cheerfully, having a sudden mood swing, scrubbed the suds into my long hair and finished up in shower. But not after having deep thoughts about society and the origin of this big blue world.

Ha, No. I was actually thinking about the school day ahead of me. Yep, I sound like a normal teenager for once in my life! Yeah Score one for Hikari! But alas no, the world wouldn't let me think about normal school days. I had to think about being an assistant teacher.

We're twins and I'm already her teacher. Cue impediment facepalm.

They only reason why I'm becoming an Assistant Teacher is because I have to help Sora become an exorcist. I didn't need to become one, I am one. Yes, My sister and I are only 15. Sure I'm an incredibly young exorcist, but that's only because I'm a supposed "prodigy". Yes, I sound cocky and full of myself but does It sound like I care?

Nope.

Realizing that I probably just blew 26 minutes in here, I stepped out from under the warmth of my beloved shower and turned it off, getting blasted with a wave of chilly air. Shivering, I hurried back to my closet; grabbing the uniform of the hook, believe it or not, the only thing in my closet.

I quickly slipped on the pink skirt and my button up shirt, making a face at the fact they picked pink for the uniforms. Then tugged on the long black trench coat, which hugged my frame nicely I might add, with the True Cross Academy logo. I quickly threw my hair into a long, sloppy side braid leaving my lightly curled side bangs out.

I stopped in front of the long mirror slapped on to the wall and nodded my head in approval. Being done with my gussying up, I turned full attention towards my baby sister. Who was still fast asleep. I snorted and trudged over to her small frame, placing my palm lightly on her warm shoulder.

Signalling me that she was in fact, alive.

I leaned down and brushed chunks of her choppy bangs away from her thick lashes and flushed face. I smiled lightly, taking in the silence that my sister would soon interrupt when she opened those peacock blue orbs.

"Sora" I pursed my lips, before giving another gentle shake. I leaned down, giving her a soft peck against her forehead, "Get up lazy fuck"

"Meh..." She mewed softly, rolling further into her tomb of sheets. Did I mention that she also smashed the back of her petite hand in to my nose? No? Well she did.

"OW! SORA!" I squawked, gripping my now throbbing nose, "That's it! Get your tiny ass up!"

"Kari you're not ghetto" Sora mumbled out tiredly, stretching out like a cat before shrinking back into her cave of colorful sheets.

"Sora. Up. Now." I demanded, deciding to ignore her snide comment. I gripped a handful of said sheets and ripped them off her body, also bringing her off the bed in the process, much to my pleasure.

"HIKARIIIIIIIIIII! What the actual factual FUCK?!" She growled from her place on the hardwood floor. I couldn't help but crack a smile at her frazzled and pouty look that she wore on her cute face.

"You were the one who hit me!"

"You're the one who's too sensitive! Grow some balls and shut-the-hell-"

"Sora Amaterasu Kato!" I screeched stopping her from finishing her god awful sentence, smacking her upside the head. Causing her to whine, gripping the abused area of her skull with crocodile tears streaming down her face. Wailing; "Why Onee-Chan! Why must you hiiiiiiit me!"

I only snorted and turned away from her, grinning, "Just get dressed. Breakfast in 10"

"Otay!~"

"But you have to wear the skirt!"

"What!? NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Yes! Just wear it! I got you out of that shitty yellow pink thing and got you a guy's jacket or the back sweater.-" I tried to reason with her but no.

"But! But! NUUUUUUUUU SKIRTS!" She wailed, throwing herself at the bed with a dramatic cry of passion as I chased after her. Skirt in hand.

Wish me luck.

**~[TIME SKIP]~**

After successfully putting Sora into the her skirt, and nearly dying in the process, we sat down and ate a quick breakfast. Consisting of eggs, pancakes, bacon and toast.  
Complements of IHop

Yes, we were so late we walked through the drive-thru, while Sora supplied the realistic 'VROOMS'. The drive-thru guy, who looked fresh outta high school, grinned at Sora and had to balls to flirt with my baby sister, in front of me.

I didn't have to breath a word, because Sora swiftly grabbed his collar and delivered powerful punch to the face, but not before prancing off with a coffee in hand. I watched as she skipped away like nothing had happened, eyeing her now personalized uniform.

She was wearing the original pink school skirt with a thick studded belt and a chain slipping off her hip along with the red cloth chain. She had on typical black and white (her left was black and her right was white) skater mid-calf socks with red VANS. Her white button up long sleeve shirt was untucked, much to my displeasure, and stuck out from beneath her jacket, also engulfing her hands slightly. The red, white and black tie was tied loosely around her neck, giving enough room for the collar of her shirt to pop out giving everyone a peek at her black tank undershirt , since she didn't button it completely. Serval bracelets hung of her wrist, along with a dog tag around her neck.

Over all, she looked like a punk. Like one of those skaters that your goody-two-shoe parents begged you to stay away from. But I guess it was fine considering she was  
was the kinda kid that the teachers and adults always dreaded; she was hardheaded and hated to listen. She loved to prank, was obnoxious, she slept through everything, cracked jokes and snide comments every five seconds, and always had her head in the gutter. All of our teachers hated her, well except for an art teacher, who was just as a wise cracking ass as her. But that was history.

"Damn this place is hella BIIIIIIG!" Sora gawked at the sheer size of the Academy, breaking my thoughts of going down memory lane, "Damn, this should be exciting, dont'cha think?~" She purred, swirling her watermelon flavored lollipop with her tongue, giving me a look of pure mischief.

"No, Sora I swea-" My sentence was cut short by the sound of the warning bell ringing, signalling that we were in fact late as shit, "Crap! Hurry! There's a door over there!"

**[...Sora's POV...]**

My finger's clenched around the gold knob of my new classroom. It felt cold and distant, giving me bad vibes. I drummed my fingers against said icy thing and I wished Hikari hadn't run off to the teacher's lounge to grab a stack of files. With one final mini-pep talk, a readjustment of Kuroi Hoshi against my back and a sigh; I pushed the door open lazily and stepped into the dingy room.

"Uhhh, Hi." I grinned, stopping the teacher mid-unpacking. 9 sets of eye's looked up from socializing and stared me down.

"Ah, so you must be Sora Kato? Correct?" The teacher, no older than me, asked cheerily. Extending his hand out to me in a warm shake. I nonchalantly took his hand and shook it, grinning cockily.

"Yea-"

"Look at how tiny she is! So short..." A snobbish sound girl snickered to brunette, placing a hand over her mouth but was still very audible.

"I dunno, I think she looks kinda adorable!" A sweet sounding girl chimed, her green eyes glittering as she stared at me, "She has nice eyes. So many colors! There's blue, green, yellow and hazel-"

I sighed angrily, snapping my head towards the snobbish girl with some fucked up eyebrows, "Yes, I'm very height deprived. Stop freaking reminding me billboard brows."

A chorus of childish 'Oooo's sounded out the classroom as the girl huffed, face turning cherry red, and shrunk in her set, shutting up.

"Sora! I leave you alone for what? 5 minutes! And you go insult someone!" Hikari huffed as she waltzed through the slightly ajar door, "Sorry about her Yuiko"

"I think her remark was called for." The room went dead silent as the Teacher smiled, "Izumo had it coming"

"Seeeeeee! Someone agrees with me!" I hollered, shaking my hands above my head for emphasis, "So take that Onee-Chan! HA!"

"Sor. Just introduce yourself before I kill you." Hikari said icily, glaring hard at me, as flames seemed to flick up behind her, making her scary as fuck.

"Alright! I'm Sora Kato," I stopped for a moment to flash them one of my famous killer smirks, "Nice to meet you all, Blah Blah Blah, and all that bullshit new kids say and never mean"

This earns a few laughs, a few nervous chuckles and a hard glare from Hikari.

"Oh! And that tight ass over there is my sister Hikari Kato! OW!" Hikari's hand sharply met the back of my skull with a loud smack.

"Excuse her. She's an idiot." Hikari snarled, dusting the imaginary dirt off her coat and introducing herself to the class. I didn't bother to listen, she was my sister anyway.

"Sora" Sensei's voice snapped me out of my daydream, "You may sit wherever" He waved his hand off towards the rows of desks. I nodded, and plopped myself down at the desk across from the pretty green eyed girl who complimented me earlier.

"Hi, ummmm", I paused giving her a chance to supply me her name.

"Oh! Shiemi!" She blurted out, face slightly flushed at the fact she was so slow to reply.

"Shiemi. Nice to meet ya" I giggled, smiling closed eye.

**[...TIMESKIP...]**

I flopped down under a pretty fruit tree for lunch, sitting by myself with my bright bento. Hikari had to eat with Yuiko-Sensei to go over teaching plans or something, so I decided to let them do that in peace. For the time being. I immediately dug into the bento, savoring the taste as I slowly chewed, scanning the crowd of moving teens as they socialized and ate.

Loneliness hit me like a ton of bricks. I sighed as I dropped my bite of food back into the bento, pouting.

Life sucks, I decided as I leaned on the back of my palms, inhaling deeply. Taking in the scent of freshly cut grass and fruit blossoms.

"Hey"

"Ack!"I jumped about 4 feet into the air, thankfully I had set my bento aside, so it wasn't raining rice and veggies, "What da fuck!"

"He-he, Sorry bout that"

I turned to look at the owner of said voice and came face to face with a very cute boy. Very cute. He had messy dark raven hair that had a slight tint of sapphire along with gorgeous bright azure eyes that had a twinkle of sugary sweetness behind them, along with a carefree glint. Pleasantly pale skin made his hair and eye's more define and pop more. He also had the most contagious smile I had ever seen in my 15 year old life. He was tall, taller than me at least. He probably had a good 6 inches on my 5'2 1/2.

In other words he was the most gorgeous guy to walk this holy world.

"It's cool... Just scared me a little" I laughed lightly, snapping out of my gawking, a blush of embarrassment dusting my cheeks.

"A little?" He joked, flopping down to a sitting position next to me.

"Well it's not my fault that you decided to talk to me when I was peacefully eating my pitiful looking bento!" I snapped back weakly, barely containing the laugh that threaten to break passed my pursed lips.

"It doesn't look bad" He laughed, taking a bite out of his own beautiful ,I might add, bento. I grinned, flickering my orbs between his bento to mine a few times.

"Nope, Mine looks like horse crap compared to yours...Yours is like the freaking holy grail of bentos" I muttered, stuffing another piece of veggie in my mouth, "Hey I didn't catch your name"

"Ah, I'm Okumura Rin. Sora Kato right?"

"Yeppers, that's da name" I replied with a playful grin, earning a smile from him as he continued to eat from his own lunch, "Hey, why did you decide to eat lunch with me? Not that I don't mind you eating with me! It's just... Why? I mean I'm the new kid, and I probably seem pretty weird an-"

"I wanted to" He cut my senseless babbling off, "And you looked like you were lonely, you keep making this cute lost puppy look. And honestly, I'm pretty new here too. Oh and you're not weird, different maybe but that's good. Nobody likes a boring new kid"

I just started at his warm and welcoming smile and eyes, not entirely believing what he said. Cute? I was making a cute face? Butterflies erupted in my stomach attacking the lining, making me feel light headed and all warm and fuzzy and crap on the inside. A blush crept it's way up my neck and onto my cheeks, burning cherry red.

"T-thanks" I stuttered out in my flustered state, feeling like a complete priss. I let my bangs slip across my face in a feeble attempt to hide my blush, giggling stupidly. He seemed to finally catch on to what he said and blushed lightly, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
"Well, Well, Well." A voice calls out tauntingly, bringing me out of my flustered-ness, every muscle in my body tensed, ready to bust a few skulls open if necessary, but once I located a pissy looking dude with blonde n' brown hair from my class earlier I relaxed a little,

"Haven't you flirted enough today Okumura?" He sneered through clenched teeth, grinning at the reaction he earned from Rin.

"Are you high! I wasn't flirting! Fuck off shithead!" Rin growled while glaring hard, I just sat there and gawk for a second, trying to keep my insults from flying out of my mouth.

"Oh, so she's your girl huh? Or can take a shot at her?" The dick says, smirking cockily with a eyebrow raised.

All my patience and sanity snapped, then and there.

"Oh hell no! Listen here Queef Breath! Nobody can 'Take a shot' at me! Got it? Good! Now go fuck yourself you big Mangina!" I barked at him, standing up and only come up to his lower chest, damn 10 inches. He was 10 freaking inches taller. I snachted my bento off the ground with some unnecessary force and stomped off, gripping the bright yellow fabric of said bento crinkling the delicate looking fabric.

What the hell is wrong with the guy's at this cram school? Are they all snobby bitches? Well, except Rin, he was actually really nice. Oh damn I gotta apologize to him for bailing on him. I mentally decided I would apologize at Gym, if I didn't forget, but I doubt I will.

"Sora? Your like destroying your bento" Hikari broke my bitter thoughts off, making me finally notice the abuse to the bento that I had done. Half the box had caved into itself and the remaining rice and veggies squished against the yellow fabric.

"Agh! Damn box" I muttered, dumping it into a nearby trash can, not really caring about the cloth. It was old anyway. Hikari raised a suspicious eyebrow at me before returning to drinking her water.

"Here, you forgot your juice" She said with a bright smile, handing me the brightly colored apple juice. My frown instantly disappeared at the sight of the beverage and her smile.

"Thanks" I said weakly, taking the drink and stabbing it with it's straw before drinking it, grumbling insults to Mr. What's-his-face-jerk-wad.

"So how was your day so far?" She pressed, watching me sulk next to her on the bench. I craned my head to look at her dangerously slow, warning her that I didn't want to go into full detail, "Fine, tell me one good thing that happened today, you know so far"

I sat their for a second, thinking, before unlatching my mouth from my straw, "I made a friend"

"Really!?" She squealed, grabbing my hands, eye's twinkling because you see i never was too good with making friends, 'cause every time I did we would just have to move away from them "What's her name?"

"His name is Rin" I mumbled as her eyes narrowed, before bursting out into a smile and patting my head.

"Good job Sky, friends are good, but be careful okay? No using Kuroi Hoshi! and-" I broke her off with a scowl, and a middle finger in her face.

"Get it Kari!" I snapped, trying to hold back a the smile my lips threatened to betray me with.

"Geez, some Angel you are"

"Shut up"

* * *

**Disclaimer!: I do not own Blue Exorcist! If I did, Hikari and Sora would be real. So yeah, all rights go to their respected owners. **

**Thank you for reading my catastrophe!~**

**Please Follow and Review!**

**Feed my addiction .**

**Yeah, Thanks again.**

**Oh! And tell me if I should keep going! **

**I'm not to sure...**

**~Your stupidly optimistic and nervous as fuck author Skai-Chan **


End file.
